Love at Christmas
by shadow-walker135
Summary: Sirius asks Remus an odd question late at night on Christmas eve, bringing feelings to light that they had thought they had conquered years ago. Rated T just to be safe.


**Title:**** Love at Christmas **

**Author:**** shadow-walker135**

**Summary: **** Sirius asks Remus an odd question late at night on Christmas eve, bringing feelings to light that they had thought they had conquered years ago.**

**AN:**** I found this story that I wrote at Christmas last year while scrolling through my documents and decided to share some Christmas sappiness. Hope you enjoy. This is also set during the Marauders era and is RL/SB, so if you don't like that, you obviously didn't read the summary properly. (I know that the title is terrible). Probably OOC at most points.**

Normal conversation and storyline

_'Thoughts'_

**Disclaimer: ****Even though I sincerely wish I did, I don't own anything! **

**"**MERRY CHRISTMAS MOONY!"

James stumbled up to Remus and looped his arm around the young werewolf, his breath smelling strongly of too much alcohol with an underlining of something fruity and sweet. '_Alcohol and cake' _Remus snorted before shaking his head

"How much have you had to drink James?"

He looked thoughtful for a minute, before a silly grin spread across his face

"Twelve! I think."

"It was nine Prongs, you bloody lightweight."

Remus' heart skipped a beat at the sound of the new voice. He turned his head slightly to see Sirius leaning casually against the door frame, shoulder length black hair falling slightly into his stormy grey eyes and a large smirk decorating his handsome face. Sirius pushed himself away from the door frame, sauntering over to them to place a hand on James' shoulder

"Come on Prongs, bedtime for you I should think."

"But I don't want to go."

James whined, pouting like a toddler being told that they're not getting sweets. Remus rolled his eyes, roughly removing James' arm from around his shoulder and going to sit on the dark red sofa, picking up his old, thick book as he went. Once he was sat down he said to James, who was still refusing to let Sirius help him up the stairs

"You know James, I'm not sure that Lily would want to see you in this state so your eliminating all hopes of getting her to kiss you the longer you're awake."

James' eyes widened almost comically, earning a grin from Sirius as James began to stumble up the stairs all on his own. Sirius turned back to Remus after watching him go

"Why hadn't I thought of that?"

"Because I have a clear head. No alcohol clouding anything up here."

He tapped his forehead, earning a small chuckle from Sirius

"Good thing you have a hate for the stuff. For some reason, I can't imagine you drunk."

Remus gave a small smile before starting his book where he had left off, feeling Sirius' eyes as they watched him

"Can I ask you something Moony?"

Remus looked over the top of his book, hazel eyes watching his suddenly jittery looking friend before lowering it so that Sirius could see his face

"You know you can ask me anything Siri."

Sirius looked at Remus for a long, drawn out moment, his magnificent grey eyes swimming with emotion

"How do you know when you're in love?"

Remus faltered slightly, whatever he had been expecting Sirius to ask him it certainly wasn't that

"Well...I...I'm not sure."

"Come on Remus, I thought you knew everything."

Sirius said, leaning forward so that his elbows could rest on his knees and he could rest his chin in his hand

"Just because I read a lot does not make me an expert on love Siri."

Sirius' shoulders slumped and Remus hesitated before continuing

"From what I've read in books you're supposed to feel your heart flutter whenever their around you, your eyes are supposed to have difficulty leaving them and you have this sudden need to touch them..."

The look on Sirius' face had told him that something was wrong. He shuffled along the couch so that he sat beside him, their bodies just a hairs breadth away from touching

"Why do you want to know?"

He asked, not knowing whether or not he would really want to know the answer. Sirius looked up into his eyes, and for a split second, Remus could see the indecision resting in the silvery pools. Sirius' gaze trailed from his eyes, to his cheeks before finally resting on his mouth. He reached up and tucked a slightly too long piece of Remus' hair behind his ear, smiling wistfully

"I'm having all the symptoms you just prescribed Dr Lupin, whatever should I do to fix them?"

Remus' heart was racing, the wolf in him howling at the very thought that Sirius may feel the same about him as he did for Sirius

"I'm not sure, maybe a few trail runs of different medicines would help me find one that suits you."

The corner of Sirius' mouth turned upwards in the beginnings of one of his Marauders smiles

"There is only one that will ever suit me."

Sirius cupped the side of Remus' face gently as he leaned forward and gently pressed his mouth against the werewolves. Their lips moved awkwardly at first, testing the waters and getting used to each other before they melted into against one another, years of hidden feelings releasing in the most perfect moment of Remus' life. They separated after a couple of minutes, resting their foreheads against each other and grinning like maniacs while they listened to each other's breathing

"I love you Moony."

He said with another gentle kiss

"I love you too Padfoot."

**AN:**** Yeah, so I hope you liked it. Please Read and Review. Thank you.**


End file.
